1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, replacing display apparatuses with portable thin film flat panel display apparatuses has been considered. Among flat panel display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emission display apparatus and has a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a high response speed. Due to these advantages, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is getting much attention as a next-generation display apparatus.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer; a first electrode, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer includes an organic emissive layer, and when a voltage is applied to the first electrode and the second electrode, the organic emissive layer emits visible light.